ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Jerry Nitro
Gerald Michael Novill (born 11 January 1974) in Los Angeles, Calafornia. And is an American professional wrestler currently signed to the World Wrestling League. Nitro's brother Peter is his identical twin. He is 30 minuets younger than Peter. Early life Novill was born to a David and Lily Novill. As well as Peter. They were wrestlers and when the boys turned 14 they began training. They trained at the David Novill Training Society. After eight years they began the independent circuit. Independent Circuit (1996-2001) Novill debuted at Crash Championship Wrestling as a heel with an egotistical gimmick. He always considered himself as a future champion and adapted the nickname "The Chosen One" similar to current WWE superstar Drew McIntyre's nickname. He jobbed a lot of matches which seemingly turned him into a baby face until he pulled the biggest upset in history of CCW beating the World Champion Dylan Kash in nine seconds after a roll up. After the match he was attacked by the Kash Crew but GM Marco Barnardo came out and sent some of his hired bodyguards to protect him and announced at CCW Impact next week he would face Kash for the CCW World Heavyweight Championship. He won the match after fifteen minuets of brawling. Nitro had a gimmick push by becoming 'The One' with a gimmick of being a powerhouse by pushing on from 240 to 296 lbs in order to be the powerhouse and saving face superstars from heel ambushes. Even going to form an alliance called The Force including Peter, the shocking change of Dylan Kash and Jimmy King. In 2000 The Force disbanded after Nitro and Peter were assaulted by Kash and King. The Nitro brothers decided to go separate ways and pursued championships (Peter pursued and Jerry tried to hold). In July 2000 after a 21 month reign Nitro lost the championship to Andrew Ibrahim after Peter regretfully turned heel and smashed Nitro's signature acoustic guitar which he won a music competition with in high school over his head. Nitro then began revenge and found Peter Nitro in the backstage locker room playing and singing in regret as Nitro's first ambition was to be a singer in regret of screwing his brother. The two faced off in a Last Man Standing Match which ended with Nitro losing after a 30 feet stage elbow jump went wrong and legitimately broke his neck. To sell it to the crowd he was taken out on a stretcher with his brother by his side and his family in the audience rushing. Novill had life saving operations which went successful and he left the promotion in December 2001. Ring Of Honor (2002-2007) He had a 5 year run with ROH which he defeated Nigel McGuiness, Chris Hero and Brian Danielson in a four way ROH Championship match a month after his debut which he lost the title eight months later. In 2003 he lost a loser leaves ROH and had to leave ROH (kayfabe needed time to heal from restless leg syndrome). He returned in 2006 after being a creative producer as a face and wrestled so many matches with wins and losses and on January 1, 2007 he lost a loser leaves ROH match after being screwed unaware of the stipulation in Montreal, Canada in the exact arena which the took place being put in a submission and not submitting being dubbed the ROH Montreal Screwjob.